Prying tools are used in a variety of situations. For instance, they can be used to remove pressed seals such as axel seals, and to remove pulleys and other attachments from shafts, among other uses. As shown in FIG. 1, a prying tool 10 generally has a head end 12 and a handle end 14. The head end 12 further includes one or two working ends 16 that, have a reduced thickness compared to the remainder of the head end. The working ends 16 allow the tool to get under or otherwise provide a lifting or prying point to remove a desired seal or other item. In operation, a user places one of the working ends 16 under the item to be removed, and rests an end 18 on a suitable surface. Once so positioned, the user rotates the handle 14 which causes the tool to rotate about a fulcrum at the end 18. This, in turn, causes the working end 16 to lift or otherwise force out the object to be removed.
Although useful, present pry tools are somewhat heavy, bulky, and cannot be used in tight situations. Embodiments of the invention address these and other limitations in the prior art.